


Halloween at Wentworth

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth [10]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Joan and Vera spend an interesting Halloween together
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Vera Bennett
Series: Wentworth [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The prank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblesofjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesofjoy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the show Wentworth, nor do I own its characters Joan Ferguson, Vera Bennett or Linda Miles. The show and it’s characters belong to FOXTEL and Freemantle Australia. No copyright infringement intended.

Deputy Governor Vera Bennett stood by her locker that night and stifled a yawn. She was grateful it was finally 7pm, her shift was over and the first thing she was going to do when she got home was to make a nice lasagne for dinner.   
She entered her combination and ready to get her things out of her locker when all of a sudden, a huge black spider leapt out at her. Vera yelped and stood to one side as she watched the spider land on the floor. But the spider didn’t move. In fact it was lifeless.   
Vera hates spiders and creepy crawlies in general. Taking a deep breath, she gingerly picked it up and sighed with relief. It was just a toy. Vera concentrated on slowing her pounding heart before she heard someone giggle behind her. She turned to see It was Linda Miles, watching the scene In amusement. Vera glared at her, still feeling relieved the spider was just a toy. Linda stopped giggling when she saw Vera’s glare.   
“Jeez Vera, you’re so uptight. Lighten up. It’s obviously a Halloween prank,” Linda told her. Vera raised an eyebrow. “By you?” she asked. Linda shook her head. “Nah. I can see a note taped on the back of your locker. Maybe It’ll say who it’s from,” Linda suggested.  
Vera turned and looked in her locker. Vera was right. There was a note written In black and orange taped to the back of the locker.   
Vera read it out loud. “Happy Halloween Vera. Joan,” she read before turning to Linda again. “Could we keep this to ourselves please? Some people might get the wrong idea,” Vera asked her. Linda nodded. “Your secrets safe with me Deputy,” she said with a serious expression but her eyes were still smiling. “Thank you Ms Miles,” Vera said before nodding briskly and throwing the spider in the trash.   
She then got her things and bag out from her locker, said Goodnight to Linda and made her way out of the building. 

Later that evening at 8pm Joan sat calmly at her desk as she stared out of the window in her darkened office. It was Halloween, and she imagined the children going out trick or treating and having fu n. Joan sighed wistfully, wishing she could be carefree as today’s children, but her childhood had been taken away from her, ever since her father had killed her mother by drowning her in their bathtub. Joan lost a lot of her childhood innocence when she found her mother that way.   
It was the first time Joan had seen an act of true evil and Joan knew it would stay with her for the rest of her life.   
Just then there was a knock on her door which surprised Joan as she was sure everyone had gone home. Is this person asking for trouble? Joan wondered crossly, feeling annoyed that the person had interrupted her train of thought. But she offered them to enter anyway.   
“Come In,” she said briskly, and was surprised to see Vera at her door holding two bottles of red. “I was just uh, on my way home when I thought I’d get some wine and spend Halloween with you Governor,” Vera said a little sheepishly and shyly. “I bought some Shiraz for you and Pinot for me,” she finished. Joan raised an eyebrow and stood up to go to the kitchen. “I’ll get the glasses. Sit,” she said briskly as she took the wine bottles from Vera. “So how did you know I’d be here Vera?” Joan called from the kitchen as she poured the drinks. Vera shrugged. “I just guessed,” she said with a smile as Joan bought the drinks over and gave her a glass. “Thank you Governor,” Vera said as she took the glass.   
“Just Joan in this occasion, please Vera,” Joan told her colleague as she went to sit down at her desk with her glass.   
“Okay Joan,” Vera said with a grin. Joan smiles a small smile as Vera lifted her glass. “A toast to us and Halloween,” she said. Joan nodded and they clinked their glasses together. “To us and Halloween,” Joan echoed as they sipped their wine.   
Joan was surprised at herself that evening. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something about Vera that helped her feel more relaxed and contented than she had felt in a long time. Joan studied Vera out of the corner of her eye as they drank.   
Ordinarily Joan would have pretended to get drunk In the past by disguising water as vodka. But not this time with Vera. Joan felt she could let her hair down with Vera and whatever they talk about wouldn’t leave that room.


	2. The spooky surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera get a surprise in more ways than one...

“So I got your, uh, Halloween gift,” Vera began as she started drinking. Joan raised an eyebrow. “Did you like it Ms Bennett?” she asked. Vera found herself grinning. “It did take me by surprise,” she admitted, before saying as an after thought, “please, call me Vera,” she told Joan. “Vera it Is,” Joan replied. Vera thought she could see a hint of a smile on Joan’s lips. Vera rummaged around her bag and took out a small box wrapped in orange paper and black bow. “For you, uh Joan,” she said as she presented the box to her boss, remembering just in time to call her Joan.   
“Why thank you… Vera,” Joan said a little surprised and uncertain. Somebody had just done something for her, and that hadn’t happened to Joan in such a long time. In years In fact. Ever since she started as a guard in Blackmoor she had to do everything for herself, with little time for entertainment and socialising.   
Vera shrugged with a smile. “Open it Joan,” she told her mentor and friend. Joan nodded, curiosity getting the better of her. She took of the lid and a small witch on a broomstick popped out at her. It was a small jack in the box toy.   
“Goodness!” Joan said as she jumped from the surprise of the toy. Vera giggles. At first Joan felt the familiar feeling of defensiveness and wanted to push Vera away. But she still felt relaxed with Vera, and the toy was amusing after all, she decided. Joan’s eyes twinkled with merriment for the first time and she found herself laughing along with Vera.   
So this is what it’s like to let someone in, Joan marvelled as she studied the toy. “It’s very clever,” Joan said as the laughter subsided. “Yeah. I bought it from Target Australia. They have a whole range,” Vera explained as she took another sip of her wine. “I must admit it’s been a long time since I’ve been shopping properly for things as I’ve always gotten things delivered like your toy I got you. I wouldn’t know where to look,” Joan said with a little slur in her words.   
“You got me a scary toy so I thought I’d get you one,” Vera said. Joan grinned. “One good turns deserves anotherr,” she quipped as she finished the wine. She looked at her watch.   
It was 10pm. “It’s getting rather late,” Joan said, feeling a little giddy. “Why Joan, I do believe you’re drunk,” Vera said with a giggle as she too finished her drink. “I believe I have too, Vera,” Joan replied as she stood up and held her chair for support.   
“Come on,” Vera said, getting up and taking Joan by the arm. “Come with me. I’ll get us a cab,” Vera said.   
Just as she took Joan’s arm Joan’s face tilted towards hers and without warning, they gazed into each other’s eyes before Joan leaned In for a kiss.   
Vera was so surprised and caught off guard that she didn’t know how to relax. She had mixed feelings as Joan leaned in closer for a kiss.   
Feeling unsure, Vera found herself not resisting and stood still as she prepared herself to receive Joan’s kiss.   
As their lips touched, It was a gentle, caring touch that deepened with passion for a few seconds. But after that Vera pulled abruptly away, feeling her face go red with embarrassment. Or was It joy? Vera wondered as she looked at Joan. Joan stares back at her, equally in shock and appeared to be in a daze.   
Finally she hung her head and mumbled, “Im sorry. Now let’s never speak of this again. Agreed?” Joan asked as she looked up at Vera again, this time she was the Governor. The drunk spell didn’t last long I guess, Vera said as she nodded dumbly In response to Joan’s question.   
“Yes Governor,” Vera said. Joan even took her arm away from Vera and made her way a little unsteadily down the corridor.   
Vera sighed and followed after her mentor.   
Tomorrow was going to be a hard day, she thought with a scowl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoe you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
